hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Historique du réseau
Résumé Various Network Logs are accessible by pressing the chevron at the bottom of the Home Screen. When a player logs in, an exclamation mark will appear over the menu to indicate that there are new events to review. Historique de sécurité L'historique de sécurité est un interface dans le jeu qui fournit des informations sur les piratages que le réseau du joueur a subit. Lorsqu'un joueur se connecte, un indicateur visuel (« !'' ») apparaîtra sur la console pour indiquer qu'il y a des événements à examiner. Des replays pour rejouer ses piratages sont disponibles pendant 7 jours et ceux pour rejouer ses défenses, pendant 14 jours. L'historique de sécurité fournit des informations détaillées sur chaque tentative de piratage: * Le pseudo du joueur, son niveau et son pays * Les porgrammes utilisés pendant l'attaque * La date et l'heure de l'attaque * Le résultat de l'attaque. Cela peut être soit ''Piraté (une condition de victoire a été remplie; coeur, ressources, contrôle) ou Sécurisé (la défense est un succès) * La réputation perdue (ou gagnée) après la tentative de piratage * Les ressources (l'argent et les B-coins) pillées par l'attaquant Depuis le registre de sécurité, des replays permettent au joueur de rejouer ses attaques et retracer les attaquants s'ils n'ont pas fait d'attaque furtive. Rejouer une attaque Lorsqu'une attaque est rejouée, une simulation en temps réel de la tentative est affichée. Cette relecture peut être interrompue ou redémarrée. Il n'y a aucune possibilité de rembobiner ou d'avancer rapidement. Les vidéos peuvent être quittées à l'aide du bouton « Déconnexion », en haut à droite. Rejouer une tentative de piratage infructueuse ou réussie peut fournir une idée de la façon dont le réseau s'est défendu contre une attaque ou de la façon dont il a été compromis. La relecture montrera les programmes activés par l'attaquant dans chacun des noeuds compromis (noeuds rouges). Un joueur peut trouver utile de connaître les différentes techniques de piratage et le comportement actuel des différents programmes. Cette information peut être utile, par exemple, pour décider quels programmes devraient être examiné et amélioré dans développeur. Un joueur peut également trouver une relecture d'un autre joueur en piratant leur réseau car ils peuvent se renseigner sur les défauts de leur système, sur le programme peut exploiter ce défaut et comment il peut être résolu. Retracer des attaques Tous les piratages, où la Force brute a été utilisée, qu'ils soient réussis ou infructueux, peuvent être retracé pour retrouver l'attaquant. Les piratages, où les programmes activés sont uniquement furtifs, ne peuvent être retracées. Si le bouton « Retracer » est utilisé, le joueur peut se connecter au réseau de l'attaquant et peut décider s'il l'attaque maintenant ou plus tard, en se déconnectant de son réseau. Une fois qu'un piratage, après avoir retracé, a été tentée, le bouton « Retracer » disparaît du registre de sécurité pour tous les retraçages disponibles sur ce joueur, il est donc conseillé de ne pas attendre trop longtemps avant de retracer une attaque. Notez qu'une cible peut également être en mesure de retracer votre contre-attaque, en fonction des critères ci-dessus. Simulation de piratage Replays of simulated attacks by and on friends are also viewable in your Security Log and Hacks Log, respectively. These can be viewed the same as other Hacklog replays, but defenses cannot be retraced directly, as a gray Simulation icon will replace the option to retrace. Instead, follow these steps to initiate a simulation in return. Historique de piratages The Hacks tab functions much like the Security Log, except the record shows information and replays of the player's attacks on other networks. In place of the Retrace option, there is either access to the ReadMe file or, in the case that the Core was not downloaded, a blank space. Access to the ReadMe is also available for 7 days. Fichier ReadMe Submitting a message to a player's Core will give the player the option to view their target's ReadMe file from the Hacks Log by pressing the ReadMe button. A hacker will not be able to send additional messages, but will be able to view any messages left by the target network's administrator for as long as the player's message exists. Once the administrator removes the message, the ReadMe button will disappear from the Hacks Log. Rejouer une défense Replays in the Hacks log function in the same way as they do in the Security Log. Liste d'amis Other players connected through Facebook appear listed in the Friends tab. Simulations can be initiated from here, and friends' Hacks Logs and Security Logs can also be accessed. Friends are listed from highest to lowest reputation, which is listed along with prominent rank badges. Historique d'un ami The Hacklog button listed for each friend brings up the Hacks tab of the player's own network. The Security Log can also be accessed in the tab to the left. Just as with your own Hacklog, all recent replays and details of hacks and defenses are available. You cannot access the other player's Friends tab or ReadMe file from here - only the network admin can view them. Nouvelles Updates and other information appears periodically in the News tab. Conseils et remarques * The maximum number of stored replays is 25 each in the security log and hacks tabs. Each additional log entry will replace the oldest recording within the same tab. * Pausing a replay allows any node to be selected, showing the specific programs installed at the time. While the replay is running, the node selected by the attacker will be highlighted with a small glow. * If the network reboot phase is reached, the commencing attack will be able to be retraced. To prevent a possible retrace, do not let the security activation timer reach zero, or let the visibility bar reach 3600. * Any resources or reputation recorded as lost or gained for simulations is merely for notary purposes and does not reflect any actual exchange. * Viewing Replays can provide various insights on the behaviour of different nodes and programs. This information can be useful, for example, to review which programs should be researched in the Evolver, or how a network was compromised or defended. * As Patch v1.030, timestamps of hacks are adjusted for the time zone of the selected IP. Category:French